


you're the sun (I'm the moon)

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Itches, Ivy - Freeform, M/M, and Kaneki isn't a patient person, daisies, hide - Freeform, hidekane, life of a ghoul, shower presentation to wash for five minutes, slimy skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter hell, and he might have to ask an old friend to wash it instead.</p><p>All because Kaneki is Kaneki, and Kaneki isn't a patient person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the sun (I'm the moon)

Kaneki's mind screams to stop but his mouth stays shut, blood plopping in small puddles by his feet. No stab wounds, cuts or missing limbs (not that he cared either way), only bruises that are fast-turning a sickly yellow.

The blood of another man slips from under his tongue.

Quite a fight that fellow, the now discarded pile of limbs beside his feet, had put up. Kaneki almost wanted to keep him breathing a bit longer, just to see how far he could push until the man's will breaks like glass. But in the heat of the moment, Kaneki's minds yelled "kill" and now he's standing in a puddle of blood that will be hell to wash out later. Utter hell and he might have to ask an old friend to wash it instead.

All because Kaneki is Kaneki, and Kaneki isn't a patient person. 

He never wanted this, the fog of death floating around him like he's the newest planet, and the whole concept disgusts him. Kaneki never wanted to feast on humans, the thought making him want to gag but not being able to because that is the way he is now and will forever be. 

Sad fate for a sad fellow.

He misses Hide, that little rascal. His best friend that crawled up to his window every Saturday night with a movie in his mouth and hands gripping the ivy. He had a smile like the sun, maybe even brighter, but Kaneki doesn't know (and he won't know) because Hide is gone and won't come back. Melancholy surrounds Hide's name. Having to carry his best friend's body out from the flames after a heartfelt apology and the bleeding breaths of the two did that to Kaneki. 

Maybe going insane is a good thing, Kaneki thinks with hands trembling and mind whirling because it doesn't stop. It never stops. It's like he's on some new drug, but not one that is delectable, one that causes more pain, suffering and the only relief is slaughtering the innocence of others. 

Arguably Kaneki's favorite activity.

He also misses hamburgers. Hell, that was his favorite food until he had to hurl himself over the toilet after every bite. It makes Kaneki nauseous just thinking about it, really.

Oh, and coffee. Kaneki's one escape from having to feast on living flesh every five seconds. It can be savory, sweet, or just plain bland. There's really no in between with coffee unless you're like Hide, who ripped open packets of sugar. It ended with a drop of coffee and a pile of sugar sitting in his mug. But a sunlight-bright smile always followed the small burp. Or hiccup. 

Kaneki doesn't remember anymore.

Being a ghoul isn't too bad, Kaneki thinks before every fight or after every meal. I can deal with this. But the sudden itches aren't too great.

Those itches sprout like daisies in the worst places. They're always just out of reach, and Kaneki wonders if it's just a ghoul thing because remembering his life before is like trying to see into a lake made of steel. It just isn't clear. 

Or the sliminess of the dead body's skin. Just the thought makes Kaneki curl his toes and detract his hands with disgust. Now, Kaneki's old enough to make his own decisions, not to mention, live on his own. So there's no exception with these middle-aged, slimy-skinned, beer-bellied adults. If Kaneki can take care of himself by taking a shower every morning (it just feels wrong if he doesn't), then they can too.

What kind of nonsense did they feed these geezers in school? Oh, that's right, Kaneki remembers. Those five minute shower presentations to save water. 

Saving water is the least of my worries, Kaneki thinks.

He has dealt with it this long, so what's another day?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a while back (like a week so not too long ago), and I never got around to finishing it. I like it better than "back again" so I'm gonna keep this one. yaAAAAY.
> 
> AND OMG NOOO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 1000 WORDS NOT FUCKIN 636 WHYY


End file.
